Infected
by The Plaid Hatter
Summary: Poor Momo is in love, and has no idea what to do about it but sleep in Sokka's hair and grumble. Mappa fluff.


**Infected**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ATLA. Aang, however, is in my basement. Fwahahahaha!!!!!!**

**A/N: Welcome to the Jaydieverse where things are as I say, so DO NOT doubt what is about to be said…ever. **

**In the Jaydieverse, Momo is sleeping on Sokka's head ('cause that happens a lot there in my world), and he is admiring Appa (also happens a lot).**

**Peez Get over any homophobia you have, and enjoy this koot, animal yaoi! Chika-chew!!!!**

_Love is a plague,_ Momo decided in a defiant tone.

_Love infects you suddenly, and its symptoms affect you slowly and painfully. If only tis plague was contagious._

Momo sighed as he nestled deep into the depths of Sokka's warrior wolftail. His gaze dreamily focused on the brown mass of fur lapping up water from a nearby creek. His Appa.

The lemur shifted Sokka's hair around making his seat as comfortable as possible. He knew that there would be trouble when Sokka woke up, but that was okay. The view was worth it.

Besides, it wasn't as if Sokka didn't fix his hair a frillion times a day anyway. He was always looking nice for his warrior girl. As a matter of fact, he was so successful in wooing young Suki that Momo had taken some pointers from her. To the lemur's dismay, all of his attempts at being 'Sokka-suave' bounced off like rain drops when it came to Appa.

He tried the same technique with Aang until he realized Katara was the real wooer in the relationship. Around her, Momo found out, Aang would become as flighty as a girl over the smallest things. Katara bended water in the moonlight, he blushed. Katara's hand brushed his, he blushed. Katara gave him a smile and a pat on the shoulder, he blushed. Katara took a rock out of her shoe, he blushed.

Momo had a theory that Katara these things to discover a new shade of red on the avatar's face. And what a job she did, pulling around young Aang like a beet-red, love sick, puppy dog.

Taking love tips from her was one of his better ideas. Within weeks, Momo became the most flirtatious lemur for miles. In fact, he worked so hard at it, you can only imagine how disheartened he was when Appa took no notice of him. Didn't get a giggle of a blush from the bison. Not even a humored smile! Of course…under all of that fur, who knew?

Oh, but Momo knew. He knew that every day he worked in vain. He was never going to impress Appa. He was just a lemur with nothing to offer but love.

A mother's words from a long forgotten past ringed in his ears. "Just be yourself," but his self meant grooming Appa's fur and making crowns of flowers. That just wasn't good enough.

A tear rolled down Momo's cheek. He could be his self all day, but it would never be enough. _He_ would never be enough. It would be best for everyone if he just disappeared into the depts. Of Sokka's wolftail, never to bother another soul. Or maybe he would disappear into Katara's hair. She certainly had a lot more, and her hair did have a pleasant floral smell to it. It would probably be best to hide in Toph's hair. She would never notice a full grown lemur living in her head. Decisions, decisions…

Momo looked up from Sokka's head for a moment to notice that Appa had left the stream. The bison was walking the camp grounds, pawing at the earth for truffles and searching tree branches for fruit to eat.

The way Appa walked, Momo noticed, was like a dance. He dreamily admired the way the bison's heavy tail swayed at the slightest movement, and how he used all six legs to not walk but glide. Like a ditzy teenaged girl, Momo rested his head in one hand and twirled a rogue sprig of Sokka's hair with his finger.

A warm blanket of happiness wrapped itself around the lemur then evanesced into nothingness as soon as Appa was out of sight. The world seemed simple when Appa was around, but down right confusing when he was gone. He felt as if he was being robbed.

What he was robbed of, he did not know. He knew that it was not Appa. He never had a chance anyway. He was just a lowly lemur with a crush, nothing special at all.

Momo curled into a ball with his eyes closed. A nice, long nap would clear his mind clear his mind of Appa before he went insane. All of Mom's strangling thoughts began to loosen their holds on the lemur's neck as sleep too over.

Within minutes, the sad lemur was in a peaceful doze, oblivious to everything but a warm wind that blew in his face in a constant rhythm. Momo was about to let the strong zephyr lull him into a deep sleep until he heard an all too familiar sound accompany the wind.

"Grgg!"

Momo's eyes snapped open in shock. He was speechless (sorry, screechless). In front of him was strong, handsome Appa with fur glistening in the now setting sun. Momo spied a giant cantaloupe in his mouth.

Still stuck in a state of shock, Momo watched as Appa dropped the cantaloupe and sliced it in half with a gust of wind from his tail. With another "Grff," he summoned his friend for supper.

Momo was static. He was afraid to move for fear that it was a cruel trick of the mind, but something (perhaps common sense) took over him. He leapt from this seat on Sokka's head to the ground. Appa crouched down sot that he could be at eye level with the lemur.

After taking a few bites out of the sweet fruit, he decided to thank Appa with a friendly noserub. Beneath Appa's thick, white fur, Momo was a hint of a bright red blush. A wave of excitement purged all of the awful thoughts of the day out as Momo rubbed noses with Appa again, this time with more passion.

_Love is a plague, _Momo decided happily as he lay curled up in the fur of Appa's belly that night.

_Love infects you suddenly, and its symptoms affect you slowly and painfully._

A mischievous smile spread across Momo's face as he settled down for a long sleep.

_But pain is bliss._

**KWA!!! Isa finished it!! Finally!!! I hope you all really liked it. My favourite part was with Appa and Momo rubbed noses. I couldn't help it! That part is just so koot!!!**

**You gotta tell me your favourite part…or flame me. Either one. I likes review of all kind.**


End file.
